


AC20 Day 12: In Your Skin

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bodyswap, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Legion timeline, Slight mystery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: One morning, Maiev and Illidan wake up feeling strange. Indeed, they aren't in their own body that morning.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Kudos: 15





	AC20 Day 12: In Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So here's the longest fic for this calendar, and it's one that had been bothering me for a while, so here is it.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Maiev groaned up loudly as she woke up. Her head was hurting like never and she immediately regretted the hangover, especially that she knew that since she had become a commandant of the Army of Legionfall, she should have stopped drinking that heavily every night, but she couldn’t stop herself. It was all of Illidan’s fault, and she was ready to punch him in the face the next time she would see it. She hated him so much. But right now, she was needing to get up, put back her armor, and find her way to Deliverance Point before it would become too late for her, otherwise, her good reputation would be shattered and she couldn’t do that.

First, she had to find where she ended up spending the night, as she couldn’t remember anything. Opening her eyes, she noticed the greenish looking walls, surrounding a pretty austere room. Only a bed, on which she was laying down, and a small basin of cold water with a mirror above it. It wasn’t helping her at all, she still had no idea where she was, and that awful headache from the hangover wasn’t helping at all, especially that she had never gotten such intense migraine from alcohol before. Groaning even louder, she reached the edge of the bed, her body feeling strangely heavy, and she let herself fall out of the bed, only to drag her body to the basin. She needed that cold water to wake up and get rid of the headache.

But as she reached it and looked in the mirror, she got welcomed by Illidan’s face.

Immediately, her fist found his face. But as it hit, she fell back on her butt and painfully rubbed her nose, blood dripping from it all over her hand, and it was by looking at that purplish clawed hand that Maiev realized it wasn’t her hand. It wasn’t her face either. It wasn’t her body. Jumping back on her feet – now hooves – she looked once again in the mirror, once again welcomed by Illidan’s face, this time with a bloody nose. Passing her hands over the face, she found the horns, responsible for that awful headache she was feeling, and not the actual hangover. Her hand slid along the neck, tracing the tattoos and reaching the pecs, cupping them as if she had to fully realize it wasn’t her breasts anymore, and after that, she kept going down until she touched the hooved to be sure it was real. The wings on her back flapped nervously as she kept looking at the mirror, and how it was perfectly mimicking her movements, but with Illidan’s image.

It was his body. She was him.

Grabbing the edge of the basin, she lowered her head, looking at the water as a hundred questions went through her head at that exact moment. How?! Why?! Why Illidan of all people?! Why HER of all people?! What did she do to deserve that?! Where was her own body?! Where did Illidan go if she was there?! Was he in her body?! She began to breathe quickly, her heart thundering in her ears as she was completely panicked.

Her scream echoed in the room.

Waking up in a panic, Illidan only had the time to turn around before throwing up. With a whimper, he let himself fall back on the sleeping mat as an awful migraine took over him, but as he tried to rub his face in the hope to ease it, he felt something weird. Or more likely, he didn’t feel something. He couldn’t touch his horns, and also, his back wasn’t hurting from the pressure on his wings. Straightening up suddenly, he immediately regretted it as the migraine became more intense and he had no choice but to crouch forward and take his head in his hands again, eyes closed to let the pain pass.

But as he slowly opened them, he saw Maiev’s armor laying at his feet.

Out of fear, and surprise, he jumped away from it and looked around, searching for the Warden, but he was alone in the tent. Putting a hand over his chest to calm his heart, he noticed the bumps that were preventing him from touching his skin, and just by glancing down, he finally saw the breasts on his chest, covered by a shirt stained by alcohol. At least, it was explaining why he was feeling hungover. Finally caring about that body that wasn’t his, Illidan looked at it. It was clearly the body of a woman, thankfully a Kaldorei he noted as he passed his hands over the ears and eyebrows. Rosy skin, perfect eyesight, compared to his at least, and with scars…

Illidan frowned as he passed his hands over the multiple scars from the body as he slowly recognized them, some were even made by himself at some point. Once again, he glanced at the armor in front of him, and now, he had no more doubt that he was currently in Maiev’s body.

“What the fuck?” he softly whispered.

“Lord Illidan,” respectfully bowed every Illidari as Maiev passed by them, only wishing to punt them all into the sun as they dared to address her like that. But they couldn’t know the truth, Maiev would have preferred killing herself than letting anyone know that she was in that filthy body. She would also probably kill him herself the next time she would see that pathetic and abomination excuse of a man, especially if he was daring to be in her body, doing whatever he wanted. Her hands contracted at that thought and she flinched her head, an awful cracking sound came from her neck and a few Illidari who were next to her jumped away.

“Lord Illidan, are you alright?” asked Kor’vas.

“I’m fine,” she barked, surprised to hear his voice coming from her mouth.

With a suspicious look, also telling her that the Illidari wasn’t believing her at all, Kor’vas stepped away and joined a group further away, probably to talk about Illidan’s strange behavior, but Maiev couldn’t care less. She could always pretend that it was some demonic influence or something like that, and as she kept walking around the Fel Hammer, she realized that if she wasn’t finding a solution fast enough, she could always make sure to prove to everyone that Illidan was a real danger to society and get him imprisoned again, or executed. Feeling a little better, she whistled as she finally reached the portal to leave Mardum and find her way to Azeroth. As she only wanted to get out of this place, she quickly jumped through it.

She got welcomed by Dalaran, and more precisely Krasus’ landing, and she groaned loudly. Why would that portal not bring them directly to the Shore, where most of the fight was happening?! Why bother with Dalaran of all places?! Couldn’t they make it easier?! Breathing more slowly, she tried to calm down. After all, if she was that bothered by the portal, it was because she knew she only had one way to the Shore, and it was by using those forsaken wings, and she had no idea how they worked and she was sure it wasn’t that easy. She could already feel her body hurting from the ground or sea as there was no way she wouldn’t just fall flat somewhere.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as she realized that she wasn’t caring. It wasn’t her body, if it was wounded, it wouldn’t be her problem. No, the only real problem was that she was in that body for the moment and that she has no idea what would happen if she were to die. She already knew that she would feel the pain anyway, as her nose had almost been broken by the punch of the morning, and that it was still feeling funny on her face. Realizing she didn’t really have any other choice, she went to Aludane Whitecloud to ask for a fly towards the Shore. The High Elf looked suspiciously at the hybrid, but didn’t say a word about it, just that Illidan was lucky they still had a felbat that needed to go back to Deliverance Point.

As she landed on the Shore, Maiev slowly walked towards the Command Center, where she knew she would find the other commandants, and with some hope, her body. But with every step that she was taking, she became afraid of what she would see. If her body was there, it would mean that someone was in it, and she didn’t know if she wanted Illidan to be in it. Or could it be a demon that took over it? What was the truth?!

“Oh, hi Illidan!” said Khadgar, interrupting Maiev’s storm of thoughts. “How are you this morning?”

Maiev stopped in front of the Archmage and tried to think quickly. She couldn’t let him know that it was her deep inside, and for that, she needed to give the perfect answer. But she couldn’t complain about the weight of the horns or the wings, as Illidan never did it; and she couldn’t stay silent either as unfortunately, Illidan was always blathering bullshit, especially with Khadgar. Maybe she could have pretended to have the hangover that she should have gotten, in a way to tarnish Illidan’s reputation. But was he drinking? Could he get drunk? Have a hangover?! She had no idea and had to find another one really fast if she didn’t want Khadgar to become suspicious of her.

“Illidan?” he asked, ruining all of her plans right away. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” she tried to brush it off, her mind going really fast in the hope to find an excuse, even if she knew that the more she was staying silent, the more Khadgar would become suspicious.

“Oh, alright,” he interrupted her with a smile. “Well, we’re counting on you today again.”

Maiev tried to mutter a few words but Khadgar was already leaving, joining Velen who was a little further near the Command Center and she could see them exchanging a few words. Now, she was afraid that the Archmage had realized that something was wrong with her, and he wouldn’t be off about it, she thought as she winced. Breathing slowly, she joined the two other commandants and went to stand next to them, doing her best to go where Illidan was standing usually.

She was now hoping that if anyone was in her body, they would be smart enough to pretend that everything was fine and that they would come here, and in that way, she would be able to talk with them and find a solution as to what was happening. Obviously, she was perfectly aware that there was a really high chance that Illidan himself was inside her body, and she hated that thought, as she would have preferred anyone else than him to have control over her body.

She would have preferred to discover that it was a Murloc than Illidan.

Sighing discreetly, she began to wait for the adventurers, once again wondering how to easily pass off as Illidan, without giving it away that it wasn’t him in command of his body, and unfortunately, she realized that she couldn’t insult him as he was never doing it. Instead, she thought about what kind of mission she could give that would discredit him in the eyes of the adventurers, and both Khadgar and Velen. But at the same time, if anyone went to discover that it was her inside, they probably wouldn’t be awful to Illidan and she would have done all of this for nothing.

As she was deep in her mind, she didn’t notice immediately that a more than well-known body was making its way towards the Command Center, but once she did, she knew she was going to kill someone before the end of the day. She saw herself, carelessly walking through Deliverance Point, only wearing leather pants with some kind of really light leathery bra to hide her breasts, and her Crescents on her hips. Seeing herself looking so vulnerable and unprotected made her blood boiled in her veins, and it was boiling so much that her throat was vibrating with a low growl as her skin slowly took a smoking pitch-black color and the tattoos became one vibrant and luminous green.

She was going to kill whoever decided to dress her like that, and even worse, dared to walk around in the daylight in such an outfit.

It wasn’t until she slightly turned her head to look on the side that she noticed that both Khadgar and Velen were looking at her, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden metamorphose from the demon, and Maiev knew she had to react fast if she didn’t want anyone to ask questions about it. But she had no idea how to justify it.

“Erm…” she coughed. “I think I need to have a talk with… Maiev.”

It was so wrong to talk about herself like that and she was perfectly aware that the Illidan they were looking at was looking extremely weird that day, but she just couldn’t impersonate him well enough, especially not when the disaster that was her body was walking around like that without a care in the world. So, before anyone could say something, Maiev left the place, walking straight towards her body and everyone who had dared to stand between them quickly jumped away as they felt the murderous gaze emanating from the demon. And even once he finally stood in front of her own body, it flinched out of terror.

“By Elune, that’s what people feel?!” Illidan whispered, trying to put a hand over Maiev’s heart as he had been scared by his own body, or more likely, the danger coming from it.

“You,” Maiev growled. “What. Are. You. Wearing?”

Illidan raised an eyebrow at the anger coming from his own body, and he instantly recognized it.

“Maiev?”

“That’s your name, yes,” she muttered between her teeth, looking at the people around, in the hope that no one would listen too closely to the conversation.

Illidan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his body. Now, he was pretty sure that Maiev was in it, and it was somewhat reassuring to him, as he had been scared that multiple people could have gotten their bodies exchanged, and it would have been hell to gather all of them, but at the same time, he was scared. He knew that she was scary on her own, but her presence in his body with the access to all of his powers… That's something else. It was both scary and arousing him.

“I… Yeah,” he tried to reply. “Anyway, I think you realized that there’s a small problem and we should go see Khadgar and Velen –”

Before he could finish his sentence, Maiev grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around as she began to drag him through Deliverance Point.

“Let’s have that conversation somewhere else,” she said, her lips twitching.

Even if he was aware that Maiev was really strong, even in her own body, he had no idea if could unlock that strength to help him fight it, and instead, let her take control until she guided them to a deserted place further away from the center of Deliverance Point. Once there, she let go of the shoulder, and he rubbed it, wincing at the anxious strength that Maiev was using. Clearly, she wasn’t used to a body as powerful as his. But as soon as he was done with the shoulder, Maiev grabbed him by the upper arms and lifted him from the ground.

“What the fuck have you done?!” she growled, shaking him.

“Nothing!” he yelled as she kept shaking him. “Stop that! I never did anything to you.”

“Liar! There’s only your sick mind who could think of such punishment! Why?! Why did you do that?!”

“I told you I did nothing! I was as surprised as you when I woke up and saw that I was in your body!”

At that mention, Maiev stopped shaking him and glared at him, looking once again at the outfit that he had forced her to wear that day.

“And how dare you dress me like that?! Where’s my armor?!”

“In your tent!” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “And this is way more comfortable, how can you wear that armor constantly?!”

“That armor protects me and my identity! It’s a symbol! People fear that armor!”

“Calm down! That’s just pieces of metal!”

“Well, you are still going to put back those “pieces of metal” on MY body and then, you will give it back to me!”

“But I don’t know why it happened! That’s why I was going to see Khadgar!”

At those words, Maiev unwittingly changed herself, using the metamorphosis as her blood boiled once again. Still held by the angered Warden, Illidan slightly moved his head backward, pinching his lips as Maiev got her face closer, her throat vibrating with a growl.

“I will not let anyone know that I am stuck in that filthy body,” she told him, her eyes piercing through the blindfold. “So, no, you will not tell anything to Khadgar and you are going to resolve this by yourself!”

“Please Maiev,” he sighed. “Even if I find a spell to change us back, I wouldn’t be able to cast it as your body isn’t used to magic, and you won’t be able to cast it either because you don’t know how magic works. Let me see that with Khadgar.”

“I refuse!” she screamed in his face. “You have one day, and if tomorrow’s morning we aren’t back in our respective bodies, I am killing you.”

Illidan frowned as he proceeded her words, feeling that something was really wrong with what it was meaning.

“Wait… Are you going to kill my body… Or my soul?”

Instead of answering, she smiled ferociously at him and suddenly, Illidan understood. She was going to kill both, killing herself in the process as she probably wouldn’t hesitate if it meant that she wouldn’t have to spend yet another day in his skin. It was terrifying, yet he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that this smile was hot. It only made him frown again as he realized that he was quite happy to be stuck in a body where his arousal wouldn’t be obvious. Yet, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if it was really his thoughts, or some remnant of Maiev’s own thoughts stuck in the body.

“I… Alright, I will try to find a solution,” he finally said.

“And you better find one,” she growled again. “But first, MY ARMOR!”

Illidan knew that there was no reason for him to keep arguing with Maiev, especially once he realized that as she didn’t have the same training as him for that body, she was most likely going to blow up the cover before the end of the day. She wouldn’t be able to keep the demonic powers under control, and they would only amplify her initial anger to the point where it would become too much for her to contain, and that she would succumb to the corruption. But Illidan would be ready when it’ll happen as they could be two to play at that game. As soon as Maiev would seriously step out of the line, he was going to summon the powers of the Warden and knock her out before it would be too late. Then, he would finally talk to Khadgar and ask him for help to get back in his body.

And after that, he was going to make sure that Maiev would pay.

“Understood, understood,” he sighed as she finally lowered him on the ground. “I will put back that armor.”

Maiev nodded in agreement, happy that he decided to work with her at last, and stepped back as Illidan’s body took back its normal form now that she was calming down. Yet, as she wasn’t fully trusting the Betrayer, she decided to follow him to her tent to be sure that he would wear the armor, and correctly.

“Oh, Illidan, Maiev,” Khadgar smiled at them. “You’re finally here! How are you?”

Before Illidan could say anything, Maiev gave him a tap on the shoulder to make him understand that he had to shut up and let her do the talking, even if she didn’t admit that she had no idea on how to pass for him as anything that she would say would still be an insult towards him. Something that she just couldn’t stop herself to do with how much she hated his very own existence.

“We’re fine,” she barked.

At that moment, Illidan was both regretting, and being happy that the helmet was blocking his face from everyone. At least, he was able to roll his eyes at everything that Maiev was doing without anyone to notice, and he knew that she wouldn’t be able to perfect the spectral sight before a few days, and thus, she wouldn’t even be able to see past the armor.

“Alright,” smiled Khadgar. “What are your plans for today?”

“Oh… We…” Maiev tried to find her words, as to not let the Archmage realize that something was wrong with them, but they hadn’t agreed on a lie right away.

“We will be scouting the Shore to fight the demons,” interrupted Illidan.

He quickly glared at Maiev, realizing that she was kind of a bad liar. After all, if she didn’t want to tell the truth or carry a conversation, usually she was only needing to glare at someone, bark something at them, and cut down all discussions right away. Meanwhile, Illidan was more used to deceiving people with his lies, and it was easier for him to come up with them. Even if he had no doubts that Maiev would have found something if she hadn’t been so busy trying to pretend that she was Illidan.

“Oh? You’re finally working together?” Velen intervened, walking towards them.

Maiev and Illidan glanced at each other until Maiev spoke again.

“Yes.”

“That’s good news!” he said, also smiling at them. “We’re counting on you.”

Behind Maiev, Illidan frowned so hard that his face began to hurt. He couldn’t believe that both Khadgar and Velen were so blind. It was so obvious from the way Illidan and Maiev were standing and talking that there must be something wrong with them! And yet, they were just smiling and believing their words. As much as Illidan was loving working with them, at that very moment, he was extremely disappointed in them.

“Well, we need to go now,” quickly said Maiev, already grabbing Illidan by the arm to drag him somewhere else once again.

“Have a good day,” simply yelled Khadgar. “We’ll be waiting for you tonight.”

Maiev awkwardly raised her hand to give a thumbs up to the Archmage, knowing that Illidan would do that, and finally, they got out of their line of sight to move onto the real objective of their day: getting back into their respective bodies.

“I can’t believe it,” Illidan groaned, the claws of the gauntlet strumming over the wooden table. “You could think that Khadgar, and more importantly an Archmage, would notice that something was wrong with us!”

“I always said that all mages were hack and none of you have real abilities,” frowned Maiev, grabbing books from the shelves and looking at the titles. “And you more than the others!”

“Or if he didn’t sense anything… Nor saw anything wrong with us…” Illidan kept talking out loud, ignoring Maiev’s comment. “Could it be that the origin isn’t magic? Is it something else? Has anything happened since yesterday?”

Maiev shrugged as she threw away a book, knowing that it wouldn’t help them in the slightest, and move onto the next batch.

“Well… We got into an argument in the morning; we went away to do our tasks for most of the morning; we got into an argument at lunch; I sent adventurers on missions for the afternoon while you fucked off somewhere, and we got into an argument at the dinner… What was weird, was that old Pandaren lady giving us those fortune cookies and said something in her language…”

“It was Pandaria Thursday, she was just being nice and sharing her culture like we do on Kaldorei Monday,” Illidan once again rolled his eyes. “I don’t see it as weird.”

“Anyway,” Maiev brushed it off, reaching Illidan with a pile of books that she dropped on the table in front of him. “Start reading those and free me from that god-awful body!”

“You could read them with me to help,” he dryly stated.

“I can’t. I’m blind.”

Illidan took a really deep breath as he just stared at Maiev, his eyes twitching. He knew that every single book of the Violet Citadel’s library had been fel-infused to allow the demon hunters to read them, and she had even proven herself able to read as she had judged the book by their titles. Yet, he knew that arguing with her was useless as she kept believing that he was responsible for that mess, and thus, he began to read the first book, searching all the information about a spell that would put them back in their bodies.

Meanwhile, Maiev began to pace in the room, muttering under her breath as she hated more and more every second spent in that body. Slowly, she got out of Illidan's line of sight by hiding between the aisles of the library, as there wasn’t only the feeling of being in his body that she hated more and more, but also just seeing her own body out of her control. Nervously, she brought her hands to her face, scratching the skin of the cheek as she glared through the bookshelves. She couldn’t wait to get her body back and take her revenge over Illidan.

Even if she had to admit that it was quite something to be able to touch him and feel the muscles under her fingers, and without the need to justify it.

After three good hours of intensive reading on Illidan’s part, and Maiev walking around the library waiting for him to do all the work, Illidan finally put down the last books and cursed out loud as he leaned back, stretching his body and cursing a little more under his breath about that godawful armor that he was forced to wear. But he was a little more confident about their situation, and even if he was doubting Maiev’s body and its magical ability, he discovered that he could use an easy and beginner spell to at least see how desperate the situation was. Something that even a being such as Maiev would be able to do if they were putting their mind to it, and thankfully for them, Illidan was the mind in question.

“Alright,” he said out loud to grab her attention. “Come back here, I might have a solution.”

“Took you long enough,” replied Maiev, the voice echoing through the library as she finally showed up, a novel in her hand, forcing Illidan to frown at the blind comment from earlier once again.

“It would have been faster if someone had helped me going through all of those books,” he quickly replied, his eyes twitching at the sight of the novel. “Don’t you think?!”

“Shut up. You’re the mage, you’re the one to make the research!”

This time, it was Illidan who felt his blood boiling inside his veins and he was perfectly aware that if he had been in his own body, he would have changed his form, but here, nothing was able to really show his anger, and he immensely regretted it. If there wasn’t her threat of killing them both hanging above his head, he would have told her that there was no solution and that they were stuck in those bodies for all eternity, just to see what kind of face she would have made, and let her experience real despair. But as he had already been familiar with death and the Twisting Nether, he also really wanted to push back the date of his second death for the longest time possible.

“Well, come here,” he finally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I will try the first spell on us to check if this is a magic spell, and also to see if your pathetic and weak excuse of a body can cast a spell.”

Before Illidan could add anything, Maiev got in front of him, slamming her hands over the table and forcing him to lean against it as her face got really close to him.

“Don’t you fucking dare to insult my body like that,” she growled to his face.

“And you, stop fucking taking advantage that my body is bigger to use it like that!”

She let out a dry laugh, digging her claws into the wooden table.

“I would have done the same if I had been in my body, and you would have still cowered.”

Illidan knew that it was probably the truth, especially on the really angry days of the Warden, but being stuck in that situation, and being wrongfully accused of being responsible for everything, was making him even bolder. The adrenaline flowing through Maiev’s body wasn’t helping either and suddenly, he was understanding better why she had never been the kind of cowering in front of him. Actually, she was reminding him of a small dog always searching for a fight with the bigger one, even if there was so much anger in such a small body that she was able to scare people away.

And she kept on barking and barking that day, even if he wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t end up biting him at some point. Metaphorically or not.

“Anyway,” he added, putting his hands over her bust to push her away. “Could you please move so I can use the spell?”

She growled once again, blowing over his face, but she moved away, crossing back her arms over her bust as she kept glaring at him. Meanwhile, Illidan decided to ignore the murderous glance and went back to the scroll where he had taken notes of the spells that he had to try, and quickly read through it to make sure that it was making sense. Then, he took a deep breath and raised his hand as he began to whisper a few words, carefully looking at the hand. For what seemed an eternity to him, nothing was changing at all and he almost became desperate, until the hand slowly began to glow. He smiled victoriously and stopped whispering, the hand not glowing anymore.

“What have you done?” growled Maiev.

“Just a spell to make the hand glow,” he shrugged. “I needed to see if I could cast a spell with your body.”

“Stop fucking toying around,” she angrily whistled through her teeth.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” he sighed. “I will use the real spell now.”

He walked towards her, getting next to the angry Warden, and he closed his eyes, once again taking a deep breath to empty his mind and only concentrate on the spell that he had to cast. In a whisper, he began to mutter the words, letting the magic flow through his body, and at first, it only confirmed what they were thinking, their souls had been exchanged, and it seemed to be a pretty simple spell used in some kind of precipitation. It made Illidan grin as such a messy spell would be way too easy to reverse, and thus, he whispered the words needed.

Only to hurt himself against a wall.

As if he had detonated a bomb, both he and Maiev got sent flying backward, barely a few feet, but they landed away in the room, Illidan even crashing against the table that he had used to find the spells.

“What was that?!” immediately screamed Maiev, barely getting up from the ground.

“I… Oh, no…” only whispered Illidan, holding his head with one hand, looking extremely concerned.

“I’m going to rip off your head if you don’t tell me what happened!”

“I… I can’t do anything,” he said, his voice shaking. “We… The spell that had been used is locked…”

“And what does that mean?!” she growled.

“Only the one who has used the spell can remove the lock, or a really powerful mage…”

“Weren’t you gloating about being such a powerful mage?! Remove it!”

“I can’t! Not in your body!”

“Could you please stop being fucking useless all the time?” she groaned loudly, her claws scratching her face.

Illidan decided to ignore the insult and instead, his brain went really fast about what he had learned. He had made the mistake to think that it was some kind of prank spell from how messy it had been put on them, but the fact that it had been locked to prevent them to remove the spell by themselves was the proof that they were dealing with someone who perfectly knew what they were doing when they used that spell. They must have been a really powerful mage to trick them like that.

Unless it was some kind of divine punishment.

“Maiev, we really, really, really,” he said, insisting as much as he could. “Need to go see Khadgar. I can’t remove it because your body lacks magic, and you can’t because you lack the understanding of magic to use such a powerful spell. Whoever did that to us knew that we would try to get rid of that curse.”

He only felt her murderous glare as her mouth slowly opened, and Illidan knew that he was going to regret it.

“No,” she said, strangely calm. “You’re always bragging how you don’t need anyone and that you’re the strongest of all, so you will keep searching for a way out!”

Illidan raised an eyebrow at Maiev’s words, and he could only think how she was slightly projecting that image on him, despite that he had even created the demon hunters to help him because he knew he couldn’t take the Legion down by himself all alone.

“And do you fucking realize how we really can’t go back to Deliverance Point now?” she continued, growling more and more. “We are stuck in each other’s body and we aren’t even able to break that spell ourselves! We will be the laughingstock of the entirety of Legionfall!”

Despite that the demon had doubts about it, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to change the mind of the Warden, as actually, she was the one who was fearing to see her reputation shattered by the situation. Meanwhile, with his past, Illidan knew that it wasn’t such a stupid spell that would add to the rumors already circulating amongst the ranks of their troops. Yet, without Maiev agreeing on his plan, he was stuck doing what she wanted.

“Well, we can keep searching,” sighed Illidan. “But at this point, it’s either a really bad prank; either someone doing it for who knows why; either a divine punishment. So, more than probably nothing that we can do.”

Maiev kept glaring at him, and Illidan felt a shiver rolling down his spine.

“Just keep searching,” she replied.

More hours had passed.

Both Illidan and Maiev were head inside the books and scrolls, desperately searching for a solution, but every time they thought they were finding something, they kept hurting themselves against a wall, sometimes a physical wall, and they were back to the research. And yes, Maiev had finally agreed to help Illidan going through the books, mostly because she realized that it was getting really late, and she hadn’t forgotten her threat for the morning.

Finally, Illidan closed the book he was reading and put it back on the table, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his eyes, regretting that he hadn’t his spectral eyes anymore as he felt the eyeballs getting tired and hurting him. He sighed and looked at Maiev, lazily going through another book and yawning loudly as she did and Illidan kept looking at her. It was so strange to see himself from head to toes, sometimes acting exactly as he would, as Maiev had seemed to pick on some of his habits, and if he hadn’t been stuck with the one person that was hating him the most in all the universe, he knew that he would want to do some experiments.

But unlucky for him, he was stuck with the one person that was hating him the most in all the universe.

“So,” Maiev suddenly said, forcing Illidan out of his thoughts and quickly pretended to care about his notes. “I might have found something, but that’s the more stupid thing I ever read and I don’t know how to react to it.”

“We’re stuck, so go on,” replied Illidan, yawning in his turn. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“Well, when I checked for the books about people having their body being exchanged, I found novels and short fictional stories about it – oh, and reminds me to mock Khadgar about the childish notes he left in some of those books – and because we were stuck, I read through them,” she began to explain. “In most of them, the people react kinda like us and search for a solution, even if in some, they just roll with it until they get back to their respective body. But, they almost all have one point in common.”

Maiev took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was going to say, already regretting it from the deepest of her heart.

“Those characters have a problem with each other, and don’t necessarily go along, and the spell is broken only when they finally have a heart-to-heart talk, making up and seeing that the other isn’t that terrible, or only want the best for the other, while being really bad at expressing it. And it’s only once they are reconciled that the curse breaks and get them back in their own body. Either immediately, or in the morning.”

After hearing the explanation, Illidan couldn’t stop himself from sighing audibly, accompanied by Maiev who hated that idea as much as the demon. Rubbing his face, Illidan stayed silent, thinking about it, and wondered for a moment if it could really be the solution and that whoever – whatever – had cast that spell on them, wanted them to start getting along. It was a possibility, especially if it was seriously a prank that someone was playing on them, and he had to consider that solution really seriously.

“I know that you don’t want to do that,” he finally spoke, turning his face towards Maiev. “But do we give it a try? We list everything that we hate and like and why about each other and then we hug in hope that it’s enough?”

“There’s nothing that I like about you,” she growled, crossing her arms over her bust.

“Maiev, please, make an effort,” he sighed.

“You’re an insufferable little brat who did nothing but to ruin my life ever since I knew you,” she spat. “Your fucking friend Tyrande took my rightful place as the High Priestess; you tried to kill my brother but your own stupid brother refused that I kill you, and instead imprisoned you for over ten thousand years, and I had no other choice but to become your Warden because Elune suddenly choose Tyrande and I had nothing else to do!”

Illidan opened his mouth, ready to reply something, but Maiev didn’t give him the time to do that.

“After those ten thousand years, you weren’t even dead, and once again! Your fucking Tyrande intervenes and breaks you out by killing my troops! They covered you and I had no other choices but to chase after you and hunt you down while you kept spiraling into… That!” she said, showing the demonic body that she was currently using. “And after Tyrande, YOU start to kill my troops and you keep running away constantly!”

“Maiev –”

“I’m not done!” she yelled; the gates now fully opened. “In Outland, you brainwashed and manipulated one of your allies because he was helping me, and it led to even more death only because you wanted to imprison me and use those poor souls to fuel a portal! And even when you imprisoned me, you’ve been a really bad pathetic excuse of a jailer as I got all the time I needed to prepare my evasion to take you down! You never visited me, not even to gloat! And then! Then…!”

Out of her anger, Maiev had once again triggered the metamorphosis, and she was holding onto the table as she kept getting closer to Illidan to scream everything in his face, and Illidan was desperately trying to get away, without making it too obvious because he had no doubts that the woman would grab him if she was noticing it.

“You fucking dare to die on me! You. Fucking. Dare. To. Die. On. Me!” she repeated. “I would have killed you again for this insult! And now, you came back, and do I even get a thank to have taken care of your body?! Of course not you little ungrateful shit! You just walk around without a care in the world and pretend that we are friends?! I should have killed you back in Barrow Deeps as I had planned!”

As Maiev was finally done with her screaming, Illidan realized that he had been holding back his breath for a few seconds, and he felt like he was going to transform into a puddle as his body speaking out with such anger was really a threatening sight, and he realized how much power it was holding if he would ever let his anger out like the Warden. And speaking of her, now that she was silent, yet breathing heavily and audibly right in front of his face, he knew that he had to intervene.

“I…” he began, then swallowed as she was still uncomfortably close to him. “There are some things I would like to contradict! First, what Malfurion and Tyrande did shouldn’t concern your hate towards me, I never told them to do that. Second, nothing, and I repeat, NOTHING, was forcing you to become my Warden and there was plenty of jobs that you could have taken beside priestess and Warden.”

Illidan quickly made a break, breathing deeply to go back to the argument.

“Third, you were already trying to kill me, so, of course that I was defending myself and killing your Wardens by doing so. Fourth, what I did with my body doesn’t concern you at all! Fifth, you were a severe pain in my ass in Outland and Akama was planning to betray me, and he did! So yeah, I used him to capture you and I don’t regret it at all. It allowed me to finally sleep in peace!”

If at first, Illidan only wanted to calmly reply to the Warden and show her who was the bigger person, he felt his own anger taking over him and he was becoming more and more aggressive.

“And what do you mean “I died on you”?! You killed me! You attacked me with those adventurers and you made sure to not leave until I hit the ground! So, don’t blame ME for MY OWN DEATH AT YOUR HANDS!” he shouted, this time being the one to get into her face, bumping his forehead against hers. “And I won’t thank you for having imprisoned my body because if you hadn’t, I would have been back way earlier! That fucking crystal was preventing me to get back in my body! And no, I absolutely do not consider you my friend but I’m able to do something really great that’s called “acting” to get Khadgar off my fucking back because he wants us all to get along!”

Illidan was now on the table, kneeling in front of Maiev, their forehead still bumping into an exercise of dominance, and he grabbed the horns, glaring directly into her eyes.

“And I agree! You should have killed me in Barrow Deeps! Why the fuck haven’t you done that?!”

“Because of your pretty smile!” she yelled back.

Surprised by the confession, which got out of Maiev’s mouth out of her will, they both shut up and calmed down immediately. Illidan let go of Maiev and got down from the table, sitting down on the bench as he took his face in his hands, groaning loudly. Meanwhile, Maiev took back the regular form of the demon and sat down, her elbows hitting the table as she only grabbed her head with her hands, cursing herself to have gotten so much carried away that she went as far as admitting that.

“Well, I guess that the bad things are out,” groaned Illidan, glancing towards Maiev. “You feel better?”

“Absolutely not,” she muttered. “Whatever happens, I’m killing you tomorrow.”

Illidan couldn’t stop himself from snickering.

“Sure? My pretty smile won’t stop you again?”

“Fucking dare to bring that again, and I’m killing you right now!”

“Come on,” he rolled his eyes, yet grinning as he had found a way to play with the Warden. “We took out the reasons why we hate each other, so now, we need to talk about what could make us appreciate each other.”

“I only hate you.”

“I said “could make us appreciate each other”, not that we do.”

Yet, silence answered him and he took a deep breath, looking right at the painted ceiling of the library.

“Alright, I’ll start,” he could only say. “I think you’re hot too.”

Maiev immediately raised her head from her hands and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Really?” the words escaped her lips.

“Physically yes, I won’t talk about your personality though.”

The Warden groaned and crossed her arms on the table, putting her head on it as the wings fell down her back, all traces of aggressivity out.

“You’re actually pretty talented when you put your mind to it, and you know how to fight,” she finally let out, rolling her eyes over the fact that she had to compliment him.

“If you weren’t so adamant on killing me, I would trust you with my life and I would probably trust you with a lot of things,” added Illidan, shrugging. “The sight of your armor was enough to scare me this morning.”

“You strangely succeeded in making a good army out of your demon hunters, and they really seem to have respect for you. You’re also a valuable asset in that war against the Legion.”

“I have the utmost respect for your hunting skills and I hated to be your main prey. You also don’t hesitate to stick up to Tyrande and Malfurion, that’s nice.”

“You know what you want and you make sure to get it.”

“You can actually be really nice and caring about others. Sometimes I regret I ended up on the wrong side of that caring.”

“Sometimes I regret that we couldn’t unite our strength better in our common battles.”

Suddenly, silence fell between them as they kept looking away from each other, a very strong weight off their chest as they breathed slowly. They closed their eyes and lingered in that peaceful silence for a minute, enjoying that newfound peace. And slowly, they opened back their eyes.

“It didn’t work,” groaned Illidan.

“Yep,” replied Maiev, punching the table.

“Maybe we have to wait for the morning,” said Illidan, straightening up to sit on the bench.

“I hope for you. You know the drill.”

With those words, she glanced at him, once again with the murderous gaze and Illidan could only sigh. He had thought that the conversation had been heartfelt enough to make it seems that they were getting along, and yet, nothing had happened. So now, he was seriously hoping that if it had been a prank or a life lesson, the spell had a timer on it that would reverse the curse after some time, it was his only chance to stay alive the next day.

“Um… Sorry to interrupt you, but the library needs to close,” suddenly said a little voice, one of the librarians who was impatiently waiting for the two commandants to leave the place.

Illidan and Maiev glanced at each other and slowly got up, excusing themselves towards the librarian for having stayed so late, and being forced to leave the books and scrolls away from their respective shelves. But the librarian quickly brushed it off with an awkward smile and told them it was nothing, as they only wanted to see them out for the night.

“Well, let’s get back to Deliverance Point,” yawned Maiev.

“No other choice,” added Illidan, shaking his head.

Taking their stuff, they left the library, to the happiness of the people working there.

But as they walked through the hallways of the citadel, both deep inside their mind as they really wanted to find a solution, Maiev realized that she couldn’t trust Illidan if they were going back to Deliverance Point. She was sure that he wouldn’t wait for the morning to see if their conversation would have activated the reversal of the spell, and he was probably going straight towards Khadgar to talk to him about the problem, and she couldn’t let him do that. The conversation had already taken a toll on her, as she had been forced to appear vulnerable in front of Illidan, and there was no way that she would let anyone else see her as vulnerable that day.

“Wait,” she said, grabbing him by the shoulders. “It’s too late to go back to Deliverance Point. Aludane won’t be there and I can’t use your wings. Let’s sleep here instead.”

Illidan crossed his arms as he looked around, remembering the catastrophe that had been the morning when they had tried to get to Dalaran discreetly by having her fly them to the floating city. It had appeared that actually, flying wasn’t in her blood and she couldn’t take off the ground, at least not enough to fly somewhere and transport someone while doing so, and because of that, they had to walk all through the Shore to reach Vengeance Point and take a felbat to the city. So, he had no reason to believe that Maiev only wanted to keep him away from Khadgar.

“I think you’re right. Let’s find a room,” he shrugged.

Quickly, they went back on their steps and moved towards the resting wing of the citadel, always happy to know that there was plenty of rooms available for the people who didn’t want to pay for a room in one of the inns of the city, or for those who were working all day in the citadel. Without really talking about it with each other, they both agreed to share the room and eventually the bed, as they wanted to keep an eye on their own body.

One hour had passed since they had found the room, and they were both laying down in the bed, while trying to stay away from each other. Looking at the ceiling, Illidan sighed and glanced at his own body, next to him, once again weirded out of seeing it from another perspective, and yet, he realized that if it would be over in the morning, he hadn’t made fun of the situation enough.

He turned around, clearly looking at Maiev, and slowly, he brought his hand to her arm and passed a finger over his skin, feeling the muscles under it and he realized how different it was feeling from when he was touching his own skin. Obviously, it didn’t go unnoticed by Maiev who suddenly opened back her eyes and glared at Illidan from the side.

“What are you doing?” she whistled through her teeth.

Illidan only grinned, the hand reaching the bust as he moved his fingers over the pecs and abs.

“Well, now I understand better why so many people invited me to the Den of Mortal Delights,” he laughed. “That’s quite something.”

“Don’t even think about it,” she growled, abruptly turning around, showing him her back.

Despite that the wings almost flew in his face, Illidan grinned and got them slightly away as he got closer to Maiev, and then, he gently brought a hand towards the base of the wings, and began to massage that place. Before Maiev could realize what was happening, the wings dropped on the bed in a lifeless manner, as the body followed, suddenly being weak.

“What are you doing?” she asked, a slight panic tainting her voice.

“I know my body,” he smirked. “I could render you useless until the morning.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

And yet, Illidan moved his hand from the back to the head, and slid it behind the ear as he began to scratch, and the reaction had been swift. A moan escaped her lips as the body almost melted over the mattress. Realizing it, Maiev panicked a little more and succeeded to gather enough strength to push Illidan away, and then, she immediately turned around to face him again, glaring deadly at him. Meanwhile, the man was laughing, as he exposed his own back to Maiev.

“Come on,” he kept laughing. “Be happy, I showed you some of my weak points.”

At those words, Maiev realized what Illidan was trying to do, and she only wanted to punch him, but she had to refrain herself. After all, they were trying to act nice with each other to appease some kind of divinity in the hope of getting back into their own body. Yet, she wasn’t going to play his little game.

“Don’t expect me to do the same,” she warned. “I’ll keep my secrets.”

On the other side of the bed, Illidan simply shrugged as he adjusted himself to be more comfortable, and Maiev thought that he had understood and that now, they were finally going to sleep in peace and wake up in their respective body. But as she thought that, her eyes caught the sight of one of his arms going down, and she threw herself on him, grabbing the guilty wrist and holding it.

“You will not touch  _ my _ body, while thinking about yourself!” she growled in his face.

Illidan snickered and gently taped Maiev’s cheek with his other hand.

“Oh please,” he chuckled. “I will think about you. Won’t be the first time.”

Hearing those words, Maiev’s ears dropped down and her eyes widened. She would have never expected him to admit such a thing so easily, unless he was simply trying to throw her off with a lie, but at that moment, she couldn’t decide whether she wanted it to be a lie or not. Especially as Illidan took advantage of her surprised state to push her back on the bed and moved around to get above her.

“And when I say that it won’t be the first time, I’m not only talking about thinking about you,” he added. “Why do you think I was late this morning?”

It was a half-lie, as he had indeed touched himself in the morning, testing the body, but he didn’t go as far as fully masturbating once he realized that it wouldn’t be as satisfying as fucking Maiev by himself. Meanwhile, the Warden had no idea as to what Illidan could have really done with her body, and she was almost offended as she had refrained herself to do the same that morning. If she had known that he would have dared to touch her body, she wouldn’t have hesitated to do the same. And now, she wanted her compensation.

For all of those years where she had been yearning for him.

She grabbed his face, and brought it right to her own, crashing their mouth together. Illidan quickly followed the movement and parted his lips, inviting Maiev to show how much she wanted it. Meanwhile, they tried to not think about the fact that their bodies had been exchanged, and instead, they closed their eyes as their hands began to walk over the bodies. Though, Illidan furrowed his eyebrows once he realized how small he was compared to Maiev at that moment, and it felt way too strange, despite that they had spent the day next to each other.

“So, we’re doing that,” he smiled as he broke the kiss.

“Just be grateful that I don’t want to kill you anymore,” growled Maiev, lifting herself by pushing on her arms. “For now.”

Illidan quickly shook his head and pushed back Maiev in the mattress as he turned around to show her his back, and then, he quickly slid her pants down the legs, freeing the dick as a mischievous smile took over his face. He knew his body like never, and he was going to keep showing her that fact. Slowly, he rubbed his hands together and finally, took the dick in one, while the second went to gently grab the balls, and he began by toying with them, his thumb rubbing over the length.

“You better start thinking about you,” he quickly said, turning his head to glance at Maiev. “Or me if you want. Your pick.”

And with that, he adjusted the grasp over the dick and slid his hand, up and down, thrice, as he squeezed the balls. Maiev immediately arched her back, digging her claws into the mattress and a hiss left her mouth, but Illidan straddled his legs around her waist and didn’t move at all, but for his hands. Seeing that she was reacting exactly as he had expected her to, as it was exactly his own reaction when masturbating like that, his smile grew wider and he began to rub his body against her.

Carefully going on with his ministrations, he felt Maiev’s pleasure just by sitting on her, and he was loving every spam, every glimpse of her losing control for a split second, and now, she was even moaning loudly under his touch. And to be honest with himself, he was pretty proud of that as he wasn’t the one to feel the effect of the masturbation to make it better, but every sound coming from Maiev’s mouth was guiding him, along with his own understanding of his demonic body. Suddenly, he felt Maiev’s hands grasping his waist.

“Wait! Stop!” she yelled, trying to sit on the mattress, looking clearly panicked.

But before he could really stop, or ask what was happening, she fell back on the bed, a really loud and feral scream getting out of her mouth as she ejaculated. Her entire body shook, and Illidan was so surprised by the suddenness that he had stopped stroking the dick and just turned around to look at Maiev, really hoping that there was no one near the room as he was sure that anyone would have heard that orgasm. And as soon as it faded and that Maiev came back to her senses, she slapped a hand over her mouth, not used to being so loud for an orgasm that had almost taken her by surprise.

They stayed silent, looking at each other, but mostly trying to be sure that no one was passing in the hallway as they would search for the source of the scream. But after a good minute, as nothing was happening, Illidan began to laugh out loud and he let himself fall back on the bed next to Maiev, rolling and taken by a burst of uncontrollable laughter. Meanwhile, Maiev was breathing really heavily, her eyes locked on the ceiling as she tried to feel once again that orgasm, not understanding how it could have been so powerful, besides the fact that her current body had been enhanced with some demonic features.

“Oh… Oh, by Elune!” Illidan finally calmed down. “Even I, I wouldn’t have been that loud, and that’s my body.”

“Shut up,” she growled. “And I had warned you to stop doing that.”

Illidan only kept laughing as he turned his back to Maiev once again, and she could only glare at him as it was easy to mock her, when she hadn’t that much control over a body that wasn’t her own. She was sure that if it had been Illidan in her body, he would have reacted in the same way. And it was with that thought that Maiev realized that she could also make him pay for that, after all, she also knew her body and what to do to send it over the edge really fast.

So, she grabbed Illidan’s waist with her hands and slammed him face-first in the mattress as Maiev got above him, covering him with her body and she brought her face next to his face, snuggling it in his neck, and then, she slightly opened her mouth to get her teeth scratching over his skin. Under her, Illidan furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a shiver going down his spine and reaching an ever-growing warm right at his core, and he wasn’t understanding why such a position had that effect on him. Until that feeling of being of prey hit him with the false danger that was representing the nibbling over his neck, and he realized that it was Maiev’s body reaction to it, not his soul. Maiev liked being the prey in those situations, he understood, and yet, she was clearly not doing that right now. Instead, she grabbed his hips and pulled him towards her, lifting his crotch and putting him on his knees, while her body was still stuck to his, and her mouth still nibbling over the neck.

“Be nice, and be silent please,” she whispered in his ears with a smirk.

Now, her hands were over the pants and she slid it down, before going back with one hand and her fingers went over the folds, feeling that Illidan had already made enough work and that it would be wet enough for her little demonstration. She gently grabbed the dick, and guided her to the entrance of the core, and then, taking all of her time, she pushed herself inside him. It was such a different feeling and she couldn’t tell whether she was liking it or not, but it wasn’t the time to think about it. No, it was time to show him that she also knew how to make herself scream.

Grabbing once again the hips, Maiev adjusted herself by moving a little, sliding in and out to get a better grasp at the movements, and finally, she removed herself but for the tip, and made sure that she was holding Illidan in place. And as he tried to look at her, she pushed herself back inside, completely, in one swift move. Illidan himself got pushed back in the mattress, only held by Maiev’s hands, but before he could say anything, Maiev started again, and quickly, she found her rhythm as she began to pound inside him relentlessly.

Taking advantage of the pillows, Illidan quickly grabbed one and bit into it as the moans were starting to escape his lips, always growing in intensity. He felt his body becoming completely weak, and he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open while he was wetting the pillow from the muffled screams. Yet, one thought went through his mind as he wondered how many men got to pound Maiev like that for her to be able to reciprocate it despite being in a stranger’s body, and he wondered if he could ever top them by doing so much better. And slowly, he realized that he wanted Maiev for himself, him, and him alone.

Maiev went back to nibble his neck, and he let go of the pillow as he moved his arms to grab her head, forcing her to stay close to him and he moaned louder, feeling the orgasm getting there really fast. Above him, Maiev was making a sound that was a mix of groan and moan, realizing that she was loving the fact that she had full control over Illidan at that moment, and deep inside her mind, she was aware that if she was showing to Illidan that position, it was in the hope that he would use it with her again at some point. She wasn’t going to let him go.

Maiev felt the walls tightening over the dick, and she became faster, her claws scratching over the hips and leaving some obvious marks on it, but she didn’t care at all at that moment, and instead, kept thrusting inside Illidan. Under her, he quickly grabbed another pillow, and buried his face in it as the orgasm finally hit him and that he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a scream of pleasure, muffling it for good measure. Meanwhile, Maiev finally allowed her body to let go, and she thrust a few more times until she finally cumed inside and stopped.

They weren't moving, Maiev still inside and Illidan’s face into the pillow until both of their orgasms faded. Their breathing was really heavy, and they were feeling exhausted, not only from the physical exercise that was sex, but also from the day as a whole and how complicated it had been. Slowly, Maiev pulled out and let her body fall on the mattress as she tried to calm her breathing, locking her eyes on the ceiling, and Illidan turned around, looking at her with a blank stare until his brain had finally proceeded what had happened.

“Whoa,” he finally said, chuckling. “It was so fucking weird… Yet so strangely awesome.”

“I agree… Weird but really good,” she chuckled with him.

Saying that, she turned her head to look at Illidan, and, without adding anything, they both moved closer to each other until their lips met, and that they kissed once again. Following that kiss, they ended up in an embrace as they were still both wishing to keep the other for them, knowing that nothing was going to separate them again.

“Well, let’s break this curse, and let’s go back to it,” offered Illidan.

“Let’s do that.”

And slowly, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, and they were so exhausted that they didn’t even feel the earthquake shaking the room to its core.

Maiev knew that she was awake. She could feel a sunray gently warming her face as it was passing through the windows, and she was feeling really calm. Illidan was still embraced with her from the night, and yet, she was scared to open her eyes. But she had no other choice, she had to know whether or not the curse had been removed and that she was back in her own body, and to do that, she took a really deep breath, her chest rising suddenly.

“Don’t even open your eyes, it’s useless,” she heard her own voice telling her.

And indeed, as she opened her eyes, she saw her body in her arms, and Illidan looked clearly angry and confused as to why they were still in each other’s body. Maiev groaned loudly, scratching her face with her claws as she cursed the situation. Meanwhile, Illidan was looking at the ceiling, his fingers strumming as he was trying to understand why they failed. But quickly, the solution became obvious to him, even more obvious than the day before, and he glanced at Maiev.

“Maiev listens,” he began with a really loud sigh as he was expecting the day to be very long again. “We won’t do that by ourselves, we need to go see Khadgar and get his help.”

“I said no!” once again yelled the Warden.

The morning sun was shining over Deliverance Point, desperately trying to warm up the place, and Velen shook his head as he quickly noticed that he was the only commandant to be at his place for the start of the day. But he barely got the time to complain about it that he caught the sight of Khadgar, the human slowly walking towards him, stretching and yawning as the night had clearly been difficult for him.

“Morning,” said Velen, smiling at the Archmage.

Khadgar simply raised his hand as a reply, and went to stand next to the Draenei, using his staff to help him to stay up.

“Long night I guess,” added Velen. “Did you find them to reverse the spell?”

“Absolutely not,” he groaned. “I thought they came back to Deliverance Point, but I haven’t found them and I didn’t even get to search through Dalaran because an Infernal crashed into the city in the middle of the night, causing quite an earthquake, and we had to fight it.”

“So, you’re telling me they are still stuck in each other’s body?”

“Exactly.”

Velen slowly shook his head.

“Why didn’t you put a tracker on them? Or already the spell, as you did for the first night?”

“Oh please, it was already a miracle that I’ve been able to put the spell on them the first time, I couldn’t mess my chances by adding a second one.”

“They were in the middle of an argument; you could have done anything that they wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Listen, I panicked,” once again Khadgar groaned. “And may I remind you that if you hadn’t shown up all panicked because of your vision of impending doom, I wouldn’t have been forced to use that spell.”

“Not my fault,” the Draenei tried to justify. “I had a vision where one of them died by the hand of the other, leading to a divide of Legionfall and the Legion taking advantage of it to kill us all. Excuse me to have panicked as well.”

Silence settled between the two men as they looked away for a moment.

“Anyway,” added Velen. “I guess they will be smart and ask for us help once they’ll realize that the spell hadn’t faded.”

Khadgar only glared at Velen, his lips twitching as he shook his head with a light chuckle.

“Knowing them, they won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tomorrow: The second and last non Illidan/Maiev fic for the calendar. It's actually a fic I wrote for a friend.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
